Memory Trial
by Daiyaki Aoi
Summary: "Setiap tidur, semua ingatan jangka pendeknya akan tersapu bersih bagai ditelan ombak." AU. Angst. RnR? Happy SHDL, minna!


**Memory Trial**

**Romance/Tragedy/Angst**

**.**

**September 2012**

**With SasuHina Days Love**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

Inspirated by **50 First Date**

* * *

Asap itu berkumpul di atas sebuah cangkir kopi yang diletakkan di atas meja. Ia mengepul dan hilang, terus begitu adanya sampai kopi di dalam cangkir habis disesap. Beberapa menit kemudian, cangkir itu kembali berisi kopi yang masih panas dan asap itu kembali ada. Selama berjam-jam cangkir itu kembali terisi, air kopinya dituangkan oleh seorang nenek yang berada di balik meja bar.

Sasuke diam di atas konter bar, memerhatikan cangkir kopinya yang terus terisi. Bukan nenek itu yang memaksanya minum kopi, tapi dia sendiri. Mungkin tagihan porsi kopi-nya kali ini akan menunggak. Entah apa yang merasukinya, ia bisa meminum begitu banyak cangkir kopi.

"Kopi bisa berefek pada lambungmu, anak muda," Nenek itu sempat menegurnya satu jam yang lalu. "Masih banyak menu sarapan lain yang bisa kau pesan." Tangannya yang keriput menyodorkan kertas menu.

Dengan sopan, Sasuke memberikan penolakan. Ia menyukai sesuatu yang bisa diamati. Misalnya, kepulan uap hangat di atas cangkir kopi. Pagi ini pikirannya diterjang stress dan kakinya langsung membawanya ke sebuah kedai yang lumayan. Ia memesan satu cangkir kopi dan mengagumi setiap kepulan hawa panas-nya—kekanakkan memang. Tapi Sasuke menyukai hal sekecil apa pun, asalkan itu indah.

Jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. Sudah tiga jam ia tetap duduk, memesan kopi sembari membaca koran. Berita-berita yang ditampilkan koran tidak menarik perhatiannya. Ia malah amat sangat tertarik dengan kepulan asap panas, berangan-angan agar bisa mengabadikannya dengan kamera ber-mega pixels tinggi. Tapi uap itu terlalu tipis dan Sasuke tidak punya fasilitas kamera yang bagus dalam ponselnya.

Saat itu, kedai sudah nyaris penuh dari pukul tujuh pagi. Sasuke berniat pulang secepatnya untuk menghidari tunggakkan kopi yang pasti sudah menggunung. Pada saat menanyakan tagihan-lah, Sasuke melihat gadis itu. Gadis yang memasuki pintu kedai dengan langkah terburu-buru.

"Aku… telat!" pekiknya.

"Tenanglah, Hinata. Bagi orang Indonesia, terlambat sarapan sampai pukul sembilan pagi itu wajar," Nenek tersenyum dari balik meja konter, seakan-akan gadis itu sudah sering ke kedai ini dan baru kali ini terlambat. Gadis itu mengambil tempat di sebelahnya, bertepatan saat lelaki yang dari awal sudah duduk di sebelah Sasuke pergi.

"Syukurlah aku masih dapat tempat," katanya. Gadis itu kemudian tersenyum kikuk pada Sasuke, berusaha meminta maaf atas kegaduhan yang telah ia sebabkan. Sasuke membalas senyum Hinata dengan ringan, disertai anggukkan kecil. Kali ini, mulut gadis itu membentuk huruf 'o' kecil dengan pandangan berterima kasih.

Nenek itu kembali di depan mereka berdua sambil membawa satu nampan berisi makanan. "Makan Hinata, selagi hangat,"

"O-oh!" Hinata memekik lagi. "Sandwich _seafood_? Nenek selalu tahu favoritku!" Ia langsung mengambil satu potong roti lapis itu dari piring dan memakannya dengan lahap.

Nenek tersenyum. "Sasuke mau makan apa? Sedari tadi kau hanya minum kopi,"

Sasuke diam. Entahlah, apa dia ingin makan…? Sasuke merasa tidak enak jika harus menolak. Orang Indonesia merupakan masyarakat yang sopan. Yah, setidaknya, semua orang yang ditemuinya selalu berlaku begitu.

Hinata berhenti mengunyah. Ia mengambil satu gelas air mineral dan meminumnya banyak-banyak. "Kau tahu, meminum kopi bukanlah hal yang bagus saat pagi hari," tegurnya. "Mau sandwich-ku? Aku punya empat potong, setidaknya ambillah satu." Tangan Hinata bergerak dan berhenti di perut Sasuke, "Kau harus mengisi perutmu dengan makanan, meskipun hanya sedikit." Pada akhirnya, Hinata menepuk perut Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa aneh kala mendapati tangannya bergerak, melayang dan berhenti untuk mengambil satu potong sandwich. Gadis itu sebenarnya tidak sopan sekali. Ia langsung terlihat akrab dengannya—dilihat dari cara gadis itu menepuk perutnya demi memperjelas penjelasan—tapi Sasuke merasa nyaman. Selama ini, ia terpisah dengan kakak laki-laki yang sangat ia sukai, berserta ayah dan ibu dari Okinawa sana. Sasuke menandatangani kontrak kerja lima tahun di Bali, Indonesia, untuk membangun sebuah tempat ramah lingkungan untuk para turis asing. Jadi, otomatis ia tidak bisa ke Okinawa selama lima tahun itu, mengingat ia sangatlah sibuk.

Ini adalah tahun keempat-nya di Indonesia dan ia belum pernah keluar dari Bali. Meskipun ia punya fasilitas yang bagus, berjalan-jalan ke Jakarta bukanlah pilihan yang menyenangkan. Mungkin tempat pilihannya selanjutnya adalah Lombok. Untuk menikmati kehidupan kota, ia bisa pergi ke Bandung. Ia banyak mendapatkan informasi tentang tempat wisata yang menarik dari rekan kerjanya yang juga orang Indonesia.

"Terima kasih," terlepas dari lamunannya, Sasuke merangkai untaian kata yang belum ia ucapkan. Padahal, Sasuke sudah tiga kali mengigit sandwich milik gadis itu.

"Sama-sama." Gadis itu tersenyum senang. "Maaf, tapi aku belum tahu namamu. Aku Hinata Hyuuga, dari Jepang, turis."

"Sasuke Uchiha, dari Jepang juga," Sasuke menjabat tangan gadis itu. "Saya ke Bali untuk pekerjaan."

"Oh ya? Pekerjaan apa?"

"Arsitektur. Saya seorang arsitek, Hinata-_san_."

"Sasuke-_san_! Sudah lama tidak ada yang memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Meski kurasa, aku baru dua bulan berada di sini."

.

.

.

Hinata bersenandung di depan teras rumahnya. Keluarganya—Hiashi dan Neji—memang berniat untuk melakukan liburan musim panas selama tiga bulan penuh, jadi, mereka menyewa sebuah rumah di daerah pinggiran Denpasar. Alasan ayahnya menyewa rumah itu karena dekat dengan bandara. Rumah sewaan memang termasuk sesuatu yang sulit dicari, apalagi Hiashi menginginkan lokasi yang termasuk eksklusif. Karena itu, rumah Hinata masuk ke dalam sebuah jalan kecil yang disebut gang. Setidaknya, lokasinya masih tidak jauh dari pantai Kuta.

"Aku pulang. Kak Neji ada di sana?" Hinata yang selesai melepas sepatu langsung menghambur ke dalam rumah. Neji muncul dari arah dapur sambil membawa satu mangkuk besar sup bayam. "Ayah pergi ke mana?"

"Berkencan dengan wanita," canda Neji sambil meletakkan mangkuk itu di atas meja makan.

"Kak Neji! Aku serius," Hinata berlari menuju Neji dan meninju lengan kakaknya. "Tunggu, hari ini ada pertandingan bola bukan? Jam…" Hinata melihat jam yang menggantung di dinding ruangan. Pertandingan itu merupakan siaran ulang karena Hinata tidak diperbolehkan tidur terlalu malam oleh ayahnya. Jadi, Hinata tidak ingin melewatkan siaran ulang tersebut. "Ah! Lima menit lagi!"

"Kau ganti baju dulu sana, bau," Neji melempar kaus tim bola favoritnya, Juventus.

"Aku tidak suka Juventus." Balas Hinata, melempar kembali kaus tim Juventus milik Neji.

Neji menangkap kaus keramatnya. "Aku juga tidak suka Inter Milan."

"Aku tidak pernah bertanya, kak Neji, tentang 'ketidak-sukaan'mu." Setelah itu, pintu kamar Hinata terbanting menutup. Neji langsung mencari-cari video rekamannya tentang pertandingan sepak bola Juventus vs Inter Millan dan memasukkannya ke pemutar film.

Setelah Hinata berganti baju, mereka menonton pertandingan itu sambil menikmati masakan rumahan sebagai menu makan siang. Setahu Hinata, ayahnya tidak pernah pergi dari rumah kecuali bersama dirinya dan Neji. Terlalu banyak turis asing di Bali yang terkadang kerap tidak memakai pakaian. Bagi Hiashi yang seorang Jepang sejati, ia sangatlah anti terhadap hal-hal semacam itu.

Neji berhasil menebak skor akhir pertandingan yang membuat Hinata cukup kesal. Inter Milan kalah, dengan skor yang lumayan. Hinata terpaksa mengambil jatah cuci piring untuk hari ini, mengingat ia termakan kata-kata Neji untuk mengikuti taruhan. Ah, kakaknya benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Bukankah ayah tidak pernah pergi keluar bersama kita? Jam berapa ayah akan pulang, kak Neji?" pikiran Hinata terganggu dengan rasa penasaran yang menghantuinya selama menonton pertandingan.

Neji gelagapan. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Ayah…" otaknya berputar mencari sebuah alasan. "Punya keperluan yang mendadak."

Alasan yang tidak pasti dan seperti _biasa_, Hinata akan percaya tanpa rasa curiga.

"Oh…"

.

.

.

Hiashi yang pulang jam tujuh malam, mendapati Hinata tengah tertidur di sofa ruang keluarga. Tangannya mengelus pipi Hinata, menyingkirkan helaian-helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah anak gadisnya. Raut wajah lelah tersirat dengan jelas. Matanya sayu dan berair, karena termakan usia. Ia melepas setelan jasnya dan melonggarkan dasi yang mengikat ketat lehernya. Tas laptop yang dibawanya dibiarkan teronggok di atas karpet. Liburan yang _seharusnya_ menjadi liburan, malah berubah menjadi tragedi yang mematenkan hidupnya, hidup Neji dan hidup Hinata.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan-jalan di dekat pantai Kuta. Udara panas menyerang kulitnya yang nyaris tak memiliki pigmen. Meski sudah empat tahun di Denpasar dan sekitar Bali, kulitnya tak kunjung menghitam atau berubah menjadi seorang _gongguro_. Ia pernah bilang—atau lebih tepatnya protes—pada ibunya lewat e-mail kalau kulitnya sepertinya memang tidak berpigmen. Terlebih, ibunya malah menjawab, kalau sebaiknya Sasuke tidak 'sengaja' untuk menjemur kulitnya. Karena, kulit Sasuke akan melepuh jika warnanya sudah _tan_.

Di depan Sasuke, ada sebuah pohon kelapa yang tinggi menjulang , dihiasi berbagai warna lampu dan sebuah kain khas Bali yang bercorak seperti papan catur. Di dekat pohon itu, terdapat kedai yang kemarin ia datangi. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya, menyebrangi jalan raya yang cukup lengang dan berhenti di depan pintu masuk. Ia melirik jam tangannya. Masih jam delapan empat puluh lima pagi.

Sasuke membuka pintu dan duduk di kursi konter yang sama seperti kemarin. Kebetulan, kedai nenek itu sedang kosong hari ini. Ia melihat blender sederhana yang diletakkan di ujung konter. Terheran sekaligus lupa kalau Indonesia masih sangatlah tradisional. Tentu saja, nenek itu tidak akan mempunyai sebuah _juicer_.

"Selamat pagi nak Sasuke," Nenek itu menyapa Sasuke sembari mengelap meja di seberang konter. Memang nenek itu tidak terlalu tua. Usianya mungkin enam puluhan. "Ada yang mau kau pesan?"

"Bir saja," Sasuke memang terlalu muluk memilih menu sarapan.

"Kau ini," Nenek menggeram kesal, menghentikan gerakannya membereskan meja. "Pilihlah menu sarapan yang wajar."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Nenek ini nyaris sama seperti ibunya, Mikoto, yang cerewet. Dengan gerutuan panjang bahasa Indonesia yang belum dikenal Sasuke, nenek berjalan ke dalam konter. Dengan cekatan, ia mengambil satu botol bir, membukanya dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke. "Terima kasih."

"Tidak perlu, bocah bodoh," Nenek menghela napas. "Nenek merasa tidak berguna saat tidak bisa mencegahmu."

"Itu juga tidak perlu," Sasuke mengangkat bahu dan mulai menenggak bir-nya. Nenek hanya mendengus kesal, mempercepat pengelapan meja, seolah-olah tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke.

Jam sembilan tepat, pintu bar dihentakkan dengan keras.

"Aku… telat!" pekik seorang gadis. Sasuke mengenalinya sebagai Hinata. Gadis itu masih memakai pakaian yang sama seperti kemarin. Sasuke terdiam, menunggu Hinata menyapanya lebih dulu.

"Tenanglah, Hinata. Bagi orang Indonesia, terlambat sarapan sampai pukul sembilan pagi itu wajar," Ucapan yang sama dan nenek mengucapkannya dengan intonasi yang sama. Sasuke dirundung rasa heran. Kenapa… gadis itu masih mengucapkan ucapan yang sama? Begitu juga dengan nenek?

"Syukurlah aku masih dapat tempat," gadis itu meliriknya, memberikan tatapan minta maaf. Alis Sasuke bertaut. Perilaku gadis ini persis seperti kemarin. "Ah, maksudku, tempat nenek selalu penuh, kau tahu." Hinata gelagapan.

Kalimat terakhir yang berbeda. Sasuke merasa sangat aneh. Hinata terlihat sama seperti sebelum mengenalnya. Padahal, setelah acara sarapan kemarin, mereka mengobrol banyak dan sangat lama. Lalu, kenapa tingkah gadis ini seperti tidak mengenalnya? Apakah gadis itu marah pada Sasuke? Memangnya Sasuke melakukan kesalahan apa?

Pikiran Sasuke berputar-putar. Ia memandangi Hinata, menatap wajah gadis itu yang sekarang terlihat gugup. Kenapa? Kenapa ia gugup?

"Makan Hinata, selagi hangat." Nenek menyodorkan sepiring penuh sandwich. Matanya yang beriris cokelat gelap, memberikan tatapan tajam pada Sasuke.

"O-oh!" Hinata menoleh dan memekik kegirangan. "Sandwich _seafood_! Nenek selalu tahu favoritku!"

Nenek tersenyum.

Lagi-lagi. Percakapan yang sama, intonasi yang sama pula. Apa Sasuke sedang tersedot dalam mesin waktu? Apa ini hanya khayalan belaka?

"Nenek, aku takut," Hinata berbisik, meski masih bisa didengar oleh Sasuke.

"Biarkan saja. Bocah itu sinting karena menatapmu tajam-tajam begitu." Suara nenek begitu jelas. Ia _menakuti_ gadis itu. Nenek ingin menegaskan hal itu. Sasuke tahu.

Arsitek muda itu berusaha tidak memedulikannya. Ia menenggak bir dan meraih koran. Ia membaca koran Indonesia itu, juga melihat daftar tayangan film di bioskop hari ini. Sebentar lagi akhir minggu dan Sasuke berhak lebih santai.

"K-kau… sarapan dengan… b-bir?" Sasuke baru tahu kalau Hinata bisa tergagap jika sedang gugup. Pemuda itu menatap Hinata kembali tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?

"Ya." Sasuke tidak tahan untuk menjawab.

"Sarapan dengan bir bisa membuat lambungmu rusak." Entah darimana, Hinata tidak gugup lagi. Ia lalu bilang, "Kau mau sandwich-ku? Aku masih punya tiga potong lagi, jika kau mengambilnya satu."

Lagi-lagi, perkataan yang nyaris sama.

"Terima kasih," Sasuke akhirnya mengambil satu potong sandwich milik Hinata dan menggigitnya.

Hinata tersenyum. Sepertinya pemuda yang ada di depannya tidak seseram yang ia kira. "Boleh aku lihat koranmu?"

"Kenapa kau berpura-pura tidak mengenal saya?" cecar Sasuke. Ia benar-benar tidak paham.

"Apa…?" tanya Hinata tak mengerti.

"Kau mengobrol dengan saya kemarin. Di sini."

"Aku tidak mengenalmu."

"Kau Hyuuga Hinata bukan?"

"Nenek!" Hinata berteriak. "Tolong! Pria ini aneh sekali!"

Nenek berjalan tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Sasuke dan menyeretnya keluar dari dalam kedai.

.

.

.

"Hinata adalah gadis yang benar-benar spesial, Sasuke," Nenek menghela napas panjang dengan ekspresi sedih. "Ia tidak bisa mengingat apa pun tentangmu."

"Amnesia?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Bukan. Ia bisa mengingat ayahnya, kakaknya dan juga nenek. Ia juga ingat seluruh memori jangka panjangnya, namun ia tidak bisa mengingatmu; mengingat memori jangka pendeknya. Hinata selalu meyakini, bahwa dirinya adalah turis yang baru singgah di Bali selama dua bulan." Nenek tertunduk. "Ia hanya ingat aktivitasnya di hari sebelum kecelakaan itu."

"Kecelakaan apa?" Sasuke tidak memercayai dirinya sendiri kala sadar dirinya tertarik pada orang lain. Juga, ingin tahu tentang orang lain.

Nenek menarik napas panjang dan mulai menjelaskan, "Saat itu, Hinata pergi ke kedai nenek. Selama dua bulan terakhir, ia memang merupakan pelanggan tetap nenek. Seperti yang kau lihat, dia telat dan nenek akan memberikannya sandwich kesukaannya. Setelah itu, dia pulang ke rumahnya. Hinata menonton acara pertandingan sepak bola kesukaannya bersama kakaknya, Neji. Ketika pertandingan itu selesai, Neji mengajak Hinata jalan-jalan di pantai.

"Hari itu, ombak sedang besar-besarnya dan Neji tidak tahu. Neji dan Hinata berenang dan tanpa sadar, mereka telah ditelan ombak. Neji hanya menderita luka-luka biasa, tapi Hinata… kepalanya mendapat luka yang sangat parah karena menabrak karang. Semenjak itu, Neji selalu merasa bersalah. Semenjak itu pula, Hinata hanya ingat hari terakhirnya.

"Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa ia sudah tinggal selama lima tahun di Bali dan menjadi seorang warga negara. Setiap hari, Hinata akan melakukan tindakan yang sama, baju yang sama dan aktivitas yang sama. Ingatan jangka pendeknya hanya bertahan hingga ia tidur. Selama tidur, ingatannya tersapu bersih bagai ditelan ombak."

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, rutinitas kembali seperti biasanya. Hinata akan datang telat dan akan menegur Sasuke tentang kebiasaan sarapan muluknya. Lama kelamaan, Sasuke senang memperhatikan Hinata, melihat gerak gerik tubuh gadis itu yang resah atau senang. Melihat lentiknya bulu mata gadis itu. Apalagi, pada saat Hinata sedang termenung. Mata gadis itu indah.

Sasuke kerap datang ke pantai dan berenang. Ia berenang bersama Hinata. Setiap hari, sekitar jam tiga sore, Hinata selalu berenang. Informasi yang mudah didapatnya dari nenek.

"Uchiha Sasuke, salam kenal,"

"Hyuuga Hinata, salam kenal juga,"

Setiap hari, selalu ada salam perkenalan. Kadang kala, Sasuke dulu yang mengucapkannya. Kadang juga Hinata. Entah kenapa, Sasuke semakin tertarik dengan Hinata. Gadis itu selalu misterius dengan caranya, mempesona dengan caranya dan memikat dengan caranya sendiri. Gadis itu riang dan supel, tidak pernah kehabisan bahan obrolan. Sasuke merasa nyaman saat dirinyalah yang menjadi pendengar. Cukup gadis itu yang berceloteh, Sasuke sudah senang.

Sasuke senang karena gadis itu selalu terkejut dengan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang arsitek. Hinata tampak sangat tertarik dan Sasuke terkadang membawa laptopnya dan menjelaskan Hinata tentang mendesain bangunan.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke-_san_, dari dulu aku ingin sekali menjadi arsitek." Hinata selalu bilang begitu ketika konversasi mereka berakhir dan Sasuke sudah tahu. Namun, ia tidak penah keberatan. Sasuke menyukai gadis itu dengan ciri khas-nya.

Meski sudah berkenalan beberapa kali, Hinata tetap memanggilnya 'Sasuke-_san_'. Nenek sering berkata padanya, kalau ia dekat dengan Hinata, jangan sampai ayah dan kakak Hinata tahu. Mereka sangat melindungi Hinata.

Kadang kala, ketika Hinata tertidur tanpa sengaja, Sasuke akan mengamatinya dari jauh. Hinata suka tertidur di dalam kedai, selebihnya tidak. Ia suka ketika Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dengan bingung dan bertanya pada nenek kenapa ia bisa bangun di siang hari dan berada di dalam kedai. Nenek hanya menjawab bahwa Hinata masih berada di alam mimpi dan menyuruh gadis itu untuk tidur kembali.

Gadis itu selalu menurut dan Sasuke nyaris tertawa karenanya.

.

.

.

Kali itu, Sasuke kembali duduk di atas konter bar. Ia memesan makanan yang cukup manusiawi untuk sarapan—panekuk. Ia menungu Hinata seperti biasanya. Gadis itu pasti tidak akan mengingatnya lagi. Terkadang, Sasuke ingin sekali Hinata mengingatnya. Satu hari saja.

Ia memainkan panekuknya tanpa berniat untuk memakannya. _Mood_-nya akan membaik bila gadis itu ada. Ia senang menjadi seorang pendengar dan mengamati Hinata.

Pintu bar terbuka tepat jam sembilan pagi. Tapi kali ini Sasuke tidak melihat Hinata. Yang ia lihat hanyalah seorang pria paruh baya, memegang sebuah tas laptop berwarna hitam dengan setelan jas yang rapi. Rambutnya panjang, wajahnya berkerut dan ekspresinya muram.

"Kau!" desisnya. Pandangannya menuntut Sasuke. Pria itu mendekat, menarik kerah kemeja Sasuke dan memojokkan tubuhnya di konter bar. Orang-orang di dalam bar langsung merasa terancam dan pergi keluar, berusaha untuk tidak mendapat masalah.

Sasuke berpikir sesaat, otaknya langsung tertuju pada satu hal. Pria ini pastilah ayah Hinata Hyuuga.

"Hiashi! Kau mengusir pelangganku!" Nenek menghampiri dengan langkah terburu-buru. Wajahnya kesal. "Keluar sana! Urusi masalahmu di luar!"

Hiashi langsung menyeret Sasuke ke halaman belakang, diikuti nenek. Bagian belakang kedai cukup hening. Sasuke mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Hyuuga Hiashi dan berdiri tegak.

"Pak, saya—"

"—cukup, bocah. Aku tahu masalahmu," napas Hiashi memburu. "Jangan pernah dekati Hinata lagi, mengerti? Sampai kapan pun, ia tidak akan pernah mengingatmu. Apa yang kau dapatkan dari ini semua?"

"Hiashi, setidaknya Hinata mempunyai teman. Ia selalu senang bersama anak ini," Nenek berusaha membela.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan itu." kata Hiashi tegas. "Dengar, aku sudah terlambat bekerja. Jangan pernah dekati Hinata lagi. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya," setelah itu Hiashi pergi—meninggalkan Sasuke dan nenek yang tertegun.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu lamanya, Sasuke tidak bertemu Hinata. Bukan, bukan berarti Sasuke semudah itu menyerah akan Hinata. Sungguh, tidak seperti itu. Sasuke masih memerhatikan Hinata tanpa harus datang ke kedai. Hyuuga Hiashi bisa saja menghajarnya. Karena sekarang, Hiashi selalu mengantarkan Hinata.

Meski nenek Ayu—nenek pemilik kedai—sudah berkali-kali mengajak Sasuke untuk ke kedainya, Sasuke kerap menolak. Nenek akan membela Sasuke jika Hiashi datang lagi. Tapi, Sasuke bukanlah pencari masalah.

Di hari Sabtu yang cerah itu, Sasuke sedang berselancar di pantai Kuta. Beberapa turis wanita juga memintanya untuk mengoleskan _sun block _di tubuh mereka dan mengajaknya berkencan. Pesona Sasuke memang tak bisa ditandingi, kecuali oleh kakaknya sendiri.

Saat hari cerah, cukup sulit untuk mendapatkan ombak. Jadi, Sasuke terpaksa berhenti. Ia menepikan papan selancarnya dan menyeretnya sampai ke pantai. Ia membeli satu botol air mineral yang dijual cukup mahal oleh pedagang asongan. Hanya karena dia turis, bukan berarti harganya lebih mahal bukan? Ini namanya diskriminasi.

Pantai yang ramai semakin ramai oleh kumpulan pedangang asongan yang sangat memaksa. Mereka berjalan, mendekati para turis, memaksa mereka untuk membeli barang-barang dagangan. Biasanya yang paling laku adalah pengepangan rambut seperti orang-orang negro. Kepangan rambut yang kecil, menempel kuat di kulit kepala dan banyak bisa dilakukan dengan cepat oleh tangan-tangan cekatan para wanita Bali.

Saat Sasuke hendak berbalik untuk pulang, seseorang menabraknya. "Hei!" protes Sasuke kesal.

"M-maaf, a-aku," Wanita itu berhenti. Matanya basah, bibirnya bergetar. Hinata. "H-hariku sedang buruk sekali. M-maaf,"

Setelah lama tidak bertemu, Sasuke enggan membiarkan kesempatan ini pergi begitu saja. Dengan nada simpatik, Sasuke berkata, "Mau menceritakan masalahmu?"

Tapi Hinata langsung menangis dan terduduk di atas pasir. Kemudian, ia menceritakan tentang paginya yang aneh dan juga dalam waktu satu hari, semuanya berubah menjadi lima tahun lebih cepat.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih," Neji memandang Sasuke dan Hinata bergantian. Tangannya menarik lengan Hinata dan membawanya masuk. Ia sangat berterima kasih pada Sasuke yang mengantar Hinata pulang.

"Sama-sama." Jawab Sasuke tulus. Baru saja melangkah pergi, Neji sudah mencegahnya.

"Tunggu—" Neji menutup pintu rumah, menyuruh Hinata tetap di dalam. "—kita harus bicara. Ini tentang Hinata,"

Sasuke tidak mempunyai pilihan selain mengiyakan. Neji membawanya ke samping rumah, di mana ada sebuah _saung_—semacam gazebo kecil yang tinggi, terbuat dari daun kelapa, kayu dan bambu—yang terlihat teduh. Dua pria kuat itu duduk di atasnya dan saling berhadap-hadapan.

"Sasuke-_san_, sebenarnya, apa yang membuatmu tertarik pada Hinata?" tanya Neji.

Sasuke terdiam. "Sebenarnya, awalnya saya merasa nyaman. Hinata-_san_ selalu bersikap akrab pada saya dan semenjak itu, saya tertarik."

"Aku tahu ayah kami tidak memperbolehkanmu mendekati Hinata. Tapi, aku ingin perubahan yang berarti terjadi padanya setiap hari. Jika kau tertarik, tolong temani Hinata dan jangan mengecewakan kami." ujar Neji.

"Berapa kali biasanya Hinata sadar bahwa dirinya mengidap penyakit?" Sasuke terkadang keheranan. Hinata bisa sadar kapan saja dan menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Lumayan sering. Biasanya tiga kali kali dalam satu bulan. Aku dan ayah selalu berusaha melindunginya agar ia tak menagis terus-menerus." Mata Neji menerawang.

"Oh…" Sasuke kehabisan kata. Ia tidak begitu mengenal banyak kosakata dan ia juga tidak bisa terlalu simpatik.

Neji hanya tertawa. "Kau, aku dan ayah adalah pria yang tidak begitu banyak berbicara. Hinata selalu dikelilingi pria-pria seperti itu, kau tahu,"

"Hn," Sasuke mengiyakan.

"Kak Neji," tiba-tiba Hinata berlari dari dalam rumah. Matanya masih sembab. "Aku ingin tahu penyakit yang sebenarnya kuderita. Aku harus tahu,"

.

.

.

"Nona Hinata, Anda menderita penyakit yang bisa disebut sebagai _Goldfield syndrome_," Dokter berkacamata tebal itu menjelaskan. Tangannya mengeluarkan sebuah hasil foto _rontgent_ otak Hinata. "Bagian yang ini," ia menunjuk otak besar bagian depan, _lobus frontal_. "Disebut _lobus temporalis_ adalah tempat kita mengingat sesuatu. Beberapa sel dalam otakmu di sini rusak dan tidak dapat diperbaiki lagi. Ketika satu sel saja rusak, ia tidak dapat menyampaikan informasi ke otak lain. Sehingga kau tidak bisa mengingat memori jangka pendek."

Hinata menangis. "A-apa masih bisa diperbaiki?" Ia menyentuh bagian kepalanya.

"Maaf Hinata, tapi ini permanen. Menurut saya, Anda sudah sangat beruntung. Ada orang yang hanya mengingat sesuatu selama sepuluh detik saja."

Hinata mendesah kecewa. Ia terisak. "Aku menyusahkan kak Neji, aku menyusahkan ayah juga Sasuke-_san_. A-aku senang saat itu kak Neji yang hanya terkena luka ringan. Bukan aku."

Hinata merasa dirinya lemah dan tidak berguna. Memang selalu lebih baik Neji yang selamat. Ia menyusahkan siapa pun yang dekat dengannya. Ibunya meninggalkan dunia karenanya. Hinata tidak bisa membahagiakan Hiashi, tidak bisa membuat Hiashi bangga. Seingatnya, pekerjaan yang terakhir Hinata lakukan adalah menjadi seorang guru bahasa Inggris yang bergaji lumayan. Hinata sangat bersyukur. Tapi, kenapa Tuhan tidak membiarkannya meninggal saja…? Ia lebih menyusahkan dengan penyakit ini, bukan?

"Saya dan keluarga Anda, merasa beruntung karena masih memiliki Anda, Hinata," Dokter itu mengelus bahu Hinata. "Anda bernasib sangat bagus,"

Hinata tertegun. Kemudian, Ia berbalik dan memeluk Neji seraya berkata, "Syukurlah kak Neji yang lebih sehat dariku,"

Tahukah kau Hinata? Setiap kali kau berkata begitu, Neji merasa ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri?

.

.

.

"Aku senang Sasuke-_san_ selalu berusaha menarik perhatianku setiap hari. Kuharap kau tidak gagal mendekatiku lagi besok,"—itu adalah kata-kata terakhir yang Hinata ucapkan ketika mereka sampai di rumah. Dan Sasuke tidak akan pernah lupa.

.

.

.

Keesokkan paginya, Sasuke tetap datang ke kedai nenek sebelum jam sembilan pagi. Ia menunggu Hinata di konter, menatapnya, menunggu hingga Hinata merasa takut. Sasuke kembali memesan sarapan yang tidak lazim, meski saat pulang ke rumahnya, Sasuke akan menderita flu perut. Terkadang, mereka juga pergi kencan.

Meski berat dan Sasuke terkadang frustasi Hinata tidak dapat mengingatnya, Sasuke selalu sabar. Ia juga kerap membawa Hinata ke lapangan pekerjaannya. Hinata selalu terkagum dengan sketsa bangunan Sasuke. Ia menyukai setiap detil Bali yang disisipkan ke bangunan galeri yang sedang dibangun itu. Bangunan ramah lingkungan yang diperuntukkan bagi turis asing yang sedang belibur di Bali.

"Sasuke-_san_ tahu, dari dulu aku selalu ingin menjadi seorang arsitek," Hinata bilang lagi. Ia sedang duduk di atas kursi, memerhatikan Sasuke yang sedang menggambar sketsa di mejanya.

"Saya tahu," Sasuke tersenyum tipis, kemudian Hinata akan menunjukkan raut wajah bingung, disertai pipinya yang merona. Sasuke selalu suka itu.

.

.

.

Suatu saat, Sasuke mengajak Hinata kencan setelah hari buruk gadis itu. Mereka selalu berhasil pergi kencan karena Neji. Neji juga laki-laki yang butuh teman kencan, tidak selamanya menjaga Hinata adalah tugasnya. Neji selalu bilang bahwa ia pergi bersama Hinata. Pada kenyataannya, Neji pergi kencan dengan turis asing dan kembali ke rumah saat Hinata dan Sasuke selesai berkencan.

"J-jadi, selama ini aku dekat denganmu?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Ya." Jawab Sasuke. "Kau selalu terpesona pada saya,"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena saya seorang arsitek, Hinata-_san_."

"Oh ya? Keren."

"Kau selalu bilang bahwa kau ingin menjadi seorang arsitek."

"Memang. Aku sudah mengatakannya berapa kali, Sasuke-_san_?"

"Ratusan,"

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bosan?"

"Karena kau menarik, Hinata-s_an_." Setelah itu, wajah Hinata semerah kepiting rebus.

Sasuke lebih suka Hinata yang tidak berubah terus-menerus sehingga ia tidak pernah merasa bosan. Baginya, Hinata masihlah sebuah misteri. Mungkin hanya sedikit hal yang ia tahu tentang Hinata. Ia benci jenis romansa yang selalu berlanjut ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Bukan berarti Sasuke tidak serius. Hanya saja, ia benci wanita yang mulai agresif. Sasuke lebih suka melakukannya setelah menikah.

Mereka berkencan ke sebuah restoran, duduk berhadap-hadapan dan menceritakan banyak hal. Bagi Hinata, Sasuke adalah pria yang jujur dan baik. Ia tidak pernah merayu Hinata dengan kata-kata gombal yang tidak masuk akal, tapi berhasil membuat Hinata malu. Sasuke lebih suka berbicara jujur.

"Karena wajahmu semerah kepiting, kita pesan kepiting saja. Oke?" Kalimat sejujur itu, membuat Hinata nyaris kehilangan kesadarannya.

Saat mereka selesai makan, Hinata bertanya mereka akan ke mana lagi.

"Kau tidak pernah mengingat saya lebih dari satu hari, Hinata-_san._" kata Sasuke sesudah membayar makanan dan berjalan berdampingan dengan Hinata

"Maaf," Hinata tertunduk.

"Karena itu, kita akan begadang malam ini. Kau tidak boleh tertidur. Kita menonton film saja di rumahku."

"E-eh?"

"Tenang, saya tidak akan melakukan apa-apa."

Lalu mereka pergi menonton film. Sasuke menyiapkan DVD player, sementara Hinata menyiapkan semangkuk besar _popcorn_. Mereka duduk di atas karpet, menonton film animasi berjudul Despicable Me. Mereka tertawa bersama dan terpusat pada film. Pada bagian akhirnya, Hinata terharu.

Saat itu, jam menunjukkan pukul duabelas tepat. Hinata mengantuk.

"Mau menonton film lagi?" tawar Sasuke. Hinata hanya menggeleng. Film-nya sudah selesai satu jam yang lalu. "Pertandingan bola?" Hinata langsung tersenyum ceria. Sasuke langsung memindahkan saluran televisi untuk menonton siaran langsung pertandingan bola di _channel_ nasional.

Saat itu, jam menunjukkan pukul setengah satu dini hari. Mereka sedang asyik menonton.

"Sasuke-_san_," panggil Hinata di tengah-tengah pertandingan.

"Hn?" Sasuke yang sedang serius menonton pertandingan hanya berusaha untuk tidak terlihat terganggu.

Hinata tersenyum tipis. "A-akhirnya, aku bisa mengingatmu lebih dari satu hari," air matanya bergulir di pipinya, kemudian jatuh ke atas karpet. Hinata ambruk di bahu Sasuke dengan senyuman yang terpatri.

Sasuke tertegun. Ia memandangi wajah lelah Hinata yang sedang tertidur. Tangannya mengusap lembut rambut Hinata, matanya terpejam, mensyukuri hal ini. Tanpa sadar air matanya juga terjatuh. Mesi hanya satu tetes.

.

.

.

"Dokter, bisakah saya melakukan transplantasi sel otak untuk Hinata?" tanpa pernah diketahui Hinata, Sasuke pernah bertanya pada dokter berkacamata itu.

"Itu hal yang sulit untuk dilakukan, tuan Sasuke. Jalinan sel otak sangatlah rumit." Dokter itu membereskan peralatannya, bersiap untuk pulang.

"Tapi Anda bisa mengusahakannya bukan?" kali ini, sang dokter terdiam begitu lama.

.

.

.

Bangunan itu beberapa bulan lagi akan diresmikan. Sasuke menatap hasil kerja kerasnya dengan seulas senyum getir dan muram. Ia mengingat kata-kata terakhir dokter tersebut, '_Meski kau tetap hidup, kau akan melupakan Hinata—selamanya.'_

Tangan Sasuke menelusuri lekuk pahatan patung-patung khas Bali yang terukir di dinding bangunan. Tidak ada salahnya menolong Hinata bukan? Sekalipun harus berkorban, merelakan ingatannya selamanya. Cinta tak selamanya memiliki—bukankah orang-orang selalu berkata begitu?

Kemudian, kelopak mata Sasuke menutup. Ayah dan Ibunya hanya tahu, bahwa Sasuke menjadi seorang pendonor untuk seorang gadis yang malang. Hanya Itachi yang tahu keseluruhan kisahnya di Bali.

.

.

.

Sasuke merapatkan sabuk pengaman pesawat. Hiashi Hyuuga duduk di sebelahnya, menundukkan kepalanya dengan sedih. Hinat dan Neji duduk di kursi belakang. Mereka sedang ada di dalam penerbangan Bali-Singapura. Operasi akan dilakukan di sana, mengingat kurangnya daya bantu yang bisa didapat di Jakarta.

"Aku… sangat berterima kasih padamu, Uchiha-_san_. Sungguh." Hiashi tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

"Saya merasa Hinata lebih membutuhkannya daripada saya." Sasuke mencoba menghalau pikiran-pikiran kalut yang merajai otaknya.

"Kau adalah lelaki yang baik." Setelah itu, Hyuuga Hiashi tersenyum.

Setengah jam kemudian, mereka sampai di Singapura. Hinata yang masih bingung karena tertidur di pesawat hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Ingin sekali ia bertanya pada Neji, apa yang akan dilakukan mereka bersama seorang pria asing di Singapura. Neji yang mengerti hanya mengucapkan, 'Semuanya akan baik-baik saja' pada Hinata berulang-ulang.

Mereka sampai di depan sebuah rumah sakit besar dan langsung menuju spesialis bedah. Hinata ditempatkan di ruangan inap dan para suster menyuruhnya untuk rileks. Ia dibius. Begitu juga Sasuke di ruangan sebelahnya. Operasi akan dilaksanakan esok hari.

.

.

.

Sehari setelahnya, operasi berhasil. Namun Sasuke kehilangan banyak darah hingga tidak sadarkan diri. Semenjak saat itu… hingga selamanya.

.

.

.

Hinata bersenandung riang. Segalanya berjalan baik sejak operasi itu. Ia mengingat semuanya. Tentang bagaimana ia kecelakaan dan ia berhasil sembuh. Setiap kali ia tidur, ia selalu bertemu seorang pria yang tersenyum padanya dan mereka kemudian berkencan. Semua itu nampak begitu nyata bagi Hinata. Dan Hinata yakin, pria itulah yang bernama Sasuke. Hinata selalu menyesal karena tidak dapat mengingat kenanganya... bersama Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-_san. _Selalu."

.

.

.

**~Owari~**

* * *

A/N: Halo, ini sumbanganku untuk SHDL. Fic terakhirku tahun ini. Setelah curcol pada beberapa author, aku yakin diriku harus Hiatus sementara. Well, aku harap sih, ini cukup 'Angst' untuk _minna_-_chan_ semua.

FYI, **Begins With Rome** update lagi tahun depan ya. :D

Juga, untuk kejelasan fic ini, sebenarnya nggak ada yang namanya donor otak. Karena, jaringan otak terlalu rumit untuk diplantasikan. Tapi, berhubung ini fanfiksi dan motto-nya adalah 'Unleash Your Imagination', aku rasa ini sah-sah saja. Hehehe… #alesan.

Oke, review selalu dinanti. Segala bentuk review juga kuterima dengan senang hati.

Salam manis,

**Daiyaki Aoi.**


End file.
